Cardfight Vanguard, Messiah Knights
by Gehr-Bear
Summary: An AU world where the seed was not destroyed, but instead send to another host, new hero's and new clans will arise. Years after Legion Mate, Drake, Nicolas, Kangetsu, and Kiomie, along with several new clans, will fight to stop the Void. With new foes and new enemies coming around every corner, will Drake be able to fight or will the Vanguards lose? I don't own cardfight vanguard.
1. Prologue: Chapter 0

_**Cardfight Vanguard: Messiah Knights!**_

This is a Redo on my other three Cardfight Vanguard fan-Fictions (Two were deleted). Ultimate Limit, Final Assault(Deleted), and Shadows Within (deleted). I decided to redo them because I know I can do so much better. If anyone would like to beta, just drop a review down bellow. Anyways, the Messiah Knights fanfiction was inspired by Cardfight Vanguard Neon Messiah, which was spectacular, but could have been longer. Its an AU Cardfight Vanguard world where Vanguard G didn't happen. The story starts at 194, Sword of Courage. But its an AU world so its going to be different. I'm not going to write in the Cardfight but I am going to go along with what happens in the episode for about five minutes of that episode. Sorry if the characters are out of character, I don't like to use cannon characters unless needed. Also, my computer is being dumb and wont tab. Sorry and I hope that is the only mistake. This chapter will be told in many small parts and will jump around a lot. This is mostly about how the characters are born (Literally). I don't own Cardfight vanguard, but I play the game (AQUA FORCE/ORACLE THINK TANK/LINK JOKER[Messiah build with a few Star Vaders for fillers]/MURAKUMO/DIMENSNION POLICE FOR LIFE!).

"HI!" Talking  
'HI!' thinking.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Prologue: The Rise of New Hero's.**

 **Third Person.**

Kai had done it. He had defeated Aichi and save him from the fate of bearing the seed alone. Now all he needed was to destroy it.

"Blaster Blade!" Kai called out. The white knight's card shone, and he appeared. The knight Blaster Blade swung his sword in a downward ark, prepared to defeat what had separated him and Aichi after the Link Joker invasion.

CLUNK!... He missed it. The Seed of the Link Joker hit the flat of Blaster Blades sword, and reflected off and towards Earth. Naoki, Ren, Leon, Kai, and all the others gasped and Blaster Blade was frozen, unable to move.

"I... I missed... How did I miss that?" He fell to his knees, trying to comprehend how he had missed. It was as if some force slowed his blade. The gathered Cardfighters looked at each other, wondering who would speak first, and it was Aichi who broke the uneasy silence.

"Blaster Blade... What happens now?" He looked up.  
"The seed will find a host, and that host will bear it, and bring the Link Joker back eventually." The group became uneasy. Kai spoke up.  
"How long?"  
"It will take time. The seed has to be incubate after Aichi sealed it for so long. The seed might make its holder go to an hidden area, where it wont be bothered and grow so it can reawaken." In a flash of light Blaster Blade, the Cardfighters, and the sanctuary disappeared.

* * *

 **On Earth At That Same Time...**

A teenager was walking along a mountain path. He had orange hair and red eyes. He had on a red shirt, jeans, and a black jacket. He also had many pendants around his neck. He looked up, and spoke to himself.

"Well... Now that the Link Joker is gone, everything's going back to normal." He smiled. Then a voice sounded in his head.  
"It took a while, but we did it." The boy smiled, and pulled out his deck. The Antimatter Chronicle. His avatar, Controller of all Antimatter, Ultimate Omega Positron Dragon, a grade four, had spoke to him (This is the link to what it looks like: /image/eavv37jrj/). They walked for a while, talking about their fights. The Antimatter Chronicle appeared just before the Link Joker invasion. Because they are made from Antimatter, the units cant touch anything on Crays surface. They live in a ship just above crays atmosphere. When they came to cray from a parallel universe, they battled the Link Joker, but lost. The Antimatter Core (The engine) of the ship broke down, leaving the clan stranded above the Star Gate. The ship is to damaged to leave, so it uses its remaining energy to orbit above the Star Gate, with the Nova Grappler communicating with them to create a machine that will allow them to touch Cray and its units. **(Authors Note: When Matter and Antimatter touch, they both completely annihilate each other, turning into energy.)**.

Suddenly, there was a high-pitched sound. Ryochi looked around, not seeing anything. He looked up, and the Seed of the Link Joker entered his body. His body dissipated and turned into a red energy, which dissipated as well. Ryochi was transported to the planet Brandt. He was in a red crystal, frozen with his deck next to him, a small white glow emanating from it.

* * *

 **Earth, Two Years After Legion Mate. Misaki's P.O.V**

I was standing in a blue dress, behind Kourin. She and Aichi were getting married. When I found out, I tried hard to keep the tears in. My crush was getting married. I knew it was going to happen, but it still hurt. Emi knew about my crush on him, and she comforted me. They exchanged vows, Emi brought the rings, and they rode off. Instead of going to the party, I went to a bar. I wasn't much of a drinker, but I couldn't bear to see them anymore. I ordered a small drink. When a familiar blond sat next to me.

"Leon?" He nodded.  
"Not much of a party person. What are you going here?" I smiled softly, and looked into my drink.  
"I can't stand looking at them. Aichi was... more than a friend to me. And now he is out of reach."  
"Hm. I left because I... I'm a bit... Jealous of them..." I put my hand over my mouth to stifle a laugh.  
"The great Leon Soryu, user of the Aqua Force, always level headed, defeated your future self under impossible conditions, and joined us in saving Aichi, is Jealous?" He blushed a little and looked down.  
"I don't know. Jillian and Sharlene are to much like sisters to like. I don't really know what to do or think. I guess we are both lost souls, looking for a partner." I looked at him, and he looked at me. His purple eyes bore into my blue. He grabbed my hand.  
"Want to... leave?" I nodded.

* * *

 **At that same time with Ren and Kai, Rens P.O.V**

Aichi was dancing with Kourin, who was wearing a emerald dress. Aichi was in a blue tuxedo. I'm wearing a light red tux, Kai is wearing a crimson red tux, and all the others wore black.

"Well, Kai~ Looks like we are the only ones who wanted to stand out." He looked away because it was true. Many people had been stareing at them since the reception.  
"... Yeah. I'm glad for Aichi. He's been through so much. Between the Link Joker Invasion and the Seed, he has become the strongest person I know." I smiled at my quiet friend.  
"Yeah." He smirked.  
"So. When are you going to make YOUR move?" I froze, and Kai's smirk grew.  
"Don't tell me you don't have a plan?" I remained frozen. My eyes scanned the room. Asaka. She was in a blue dress, like all the other bridesmaids, but she stood out. He hair was down, going to just bellow her shoulders, her eyes were glowing form the light, her laugh pierced my ears as she talked with Suiko and Emi.  
"I do but... I don't know when or how..." Kai put his hand on my shoulder.  
"I'm leaving to travel the world. When I get back in three years, I expect you to have at least proposed. You do know what will happen if you don't, right?" An evil aura formed around him. I shivered and walked towards Asaka.  
'Okay! I can do this! I faced Kai during the Link Joker invasion... And lost... I faced Aichi at the nationals... and lost... I have nothing to give me more confidence... I'll just wing it!'  
"-en! Ren!" Her voice broke me from my trance.  
"Ah! Sorry~" She sighed.  
"You know, I worry about you." I smiled.  
"U-uh... I'd like to make an announcement!" The room quieted, and a spotlight aimed at me.  
'What?' I looked up, and saw Kai giving the lights guy a 5000 yen.  
'Thanks for putting me on the spot Kai.' I took a deep breath in.  
"Today is a great day! Aichi, I've battled with you many times. We were allies, enemies, and your one of my greatest friends. To you!" The room cheered.  
"A-and for another announcement... Asaka." She looked at me, and I reached into my pocket.  
"Will you marry me?" The girls in the room shrieked while Aichi, Kai, Tetsu and all the others leaned in slightly, waiting for a answer with the rest of the room. As a single tear slid down her face, she answered, in that voice I came to love.

"Yes!" She threw her arms around me, and the room cheered. Aichi gave me a pat on the back, and Kai gave a thumbs up.

* * *

 **Kourin and Aichi, Kourins P.O.V**

I smiled as one of my best friends got engaged... At Aichi and I's wedding. I fumed slightly as Aichi came back from congratulating the new couple.

"This is great isn't it?" I smiled at his attitude. He is always in a chipper mood.  
"Yeah. Remember when you proposed to me?" He blushed at the memory. Naoki was near and he yelled to some people.  
"Y-yeah... Don't tell the story." Aichi asked as I got about everyone there at the party to hear the story.

* * *

 **Flashback, 4 months earlier. Aichi's P.O.V  
**

I walked into Card Capital, a ring in my pocket, ready for my blond goddess. She stood behind the counter with Misaki. The two became great friends after I was awakened.

"Aichi!" She walked around to me, a bento in hand.  
"Ready for lunch?" I beamed at the sight of the box. She made the best food!  
"Yes! But I'd like to Cardfight first." She nodded, as Kai came up. He pulled out his deck.  
"Ready Sendou?" I nodded.

After our cardfight, Kourin and I went outside to eat.

"Thank you for this food!" We said simultaneously. I took a bite of sausage.  
"Wow! This great as usual Kourin!" She blushed.  
"Oh don't say that! I could have added a bit more salt." We talked for a while longer.

"Kourin, I was wondering if you wanted to g-g-go on a walk?" She put her finger to her lip, as she does when she thinks.  
"Sure. I don't have to be back until seven." I smiled and took her hand. But I didn't realize Noaki, Kai, Kamui, Emi and Ren were around the corner listening and watching.

We walked down into the park, in a secluded spot. There was a bench under a large Sakura tree. We sat down, holding hands. Kourin leaned her head onto my shoulder, and I put my head on top of hers.

"Hey, Aichi?"  
"Hm?"  
"What time is it?" I smiled and began to rub my thumb over her hand.  
"What does it matter? Lets just stay forever." She giggled, and sat up while I stood up. I took a step forward, and took a deep breath. I turned around.  
"Kourin. I have something to say." She put her finger to her lip again.  
"For all the time we've known each other, I've had this feeling. I lo-!" A dove flew down and landed on my shoulder. Kourins eyes widened. Then the bird pooped. It flew off afterwords, my eyes were big and I was frozen as Kourin wiped it off with a napkin.  
'Stupid bird, ruining my moment.' Naoki, and Rens mouths were covered by Emi and Kai, the two about to laugh. The group were behind a few trees and a bush.

"Don't you dare let them hear us." Kai glared at the two, and they shut up.

After Kourin got it wiped up, we sat down again.

"What were you going to say?" I blushed slightly. I took a deep breath, and stood up.  
"Kourin. I love you." She blushed slightly.  
"So take this as a gift." It was a simple deck box. The only thing special about it was that her name was wrote on it in gold lettering.  
"Now look inside." There was a deck, and when she pulled them out, the middle of the cards were cut out, and a ring sat in a cushion.  
"Will you marry me?" Her eyes widened, and she covered her mouth.  
"Yes!" She hugged me, and I felt tears wet my shirt.

* * *

 **Present time, Kourins P.O.V**

"And that's how it happened." Ren complained about how Aichi had a better idea than he had and Aichi rubbed the back of his head.  
"I don't think I would have been able to propose if I knew they were all there. But I'm glad I did." He took my hand and he leaned into me.  
"By the way, where's Misaki and Leon?" Naoki asked, as everyone looked around.

* * *

 **Misaki's P.O.V (Misaki is drunk so she is talking out of character)**

We walked into Leon's house, he was holding my hand. We had talked the entire way to his home. Leon and I had so many commons, I don't know how we didn't become friends earlier.

"Oh Leon!" We laughed and sat on his couch.  
"I bought this house after I graduated highschool." I leaned into his shoulder.  
"Leon. I thought I loved Aichi but... I don't know if its because I am kind of drunk or if these are my real feelings, but I love you. After the Messiah Scramble when you saved me..." He laughed.  
"I didn't save you, I got beat myself."  
"But you tried. And that's what counts." We both smiled at the memory.  
"I wonder how Ibuki is. I hope he has found his path like he said he was going to." Leon nodded.  
"Yeah."

* * *

 **Three weeks latter. Leon's P.O.V**

I stood in an alter, Shin fixing my tie. I was in a traditional outfit that my people wore.

"Now Leon," I looked up at Shin, his face stoic. "Misaki isn't my daughter, but she is very very important to me. Take good care of her. Okay?" He smiled as Jillian came and told me to get to the alter.

Their we stood. Aichi is a blue suit, Kai in a black suit, and Ren in a red suit. The doors to the alter at my island opened, and Misaki walked in with Shin's arm locked with hers. She was wearing a frilly purple dress that accented all her curves. I blushed slightly as she stood next to me. Takato actually volunteered to be the Minister. He is dressed and acted the same as Evil Takato, which scared many of us at first.

After the ceremony and the party, everyone went to their rooms. Misaki cuddled into my back.

"I hope every thing goes okay..." I laughed and turned to her.  
"Its going to be fine. I promise. Our children will have a great future of cardfight vanguard and peace. I swear it." Misaki smiled.  
"Yeah. Shin said he'd open a second shop, and we could live in the original. So housing isn't a problem. And we live in a store so money isn't a problem either." I nodded.  
"I'll have to thank Shin again." We just lay there, enjoying each others company.

* * *

 _ **A hero's birth**_

A woman with lilac hair and bright blue eyes held two small bundles in her arms, one in a pink blanket, the other in a blue. A small girl with lilac hair and the same blue eyes looked at the two small bundles with eyes filled with curiosity.

"Are they really my brother and sister mom!" The woman, known as Misaki, laughed tiredly.  
"Yes Ai. Little... Hm... What should their names be?" A tall man with blond hair and dark purple eyes raised his hand to his chin.  
"Hm... The girl should be named Hoshi. That was the name of my great grandmother." Misaki smiled.  
"My little Hoshi. Her name means Star. My little Star." Hoshi giggled in Misaki's arm.  
"Now about the boy..." Everyone looked at him. He had light bond hair with a streak of white. Ren, pregnat Asaka, Aichi, and a pregnant Kourin were also in the room. Ren put his hand up.

"How about a dra-," Asaka hit the back of his head. "Ka That hurt!"  
"Let Leon and Misaki chose!" Misaki looked at the small bundle in her arm.  
"Draka?Hm... Drake... For some reason, it seems fitting but I don't know why.." Ren then went off about how they should listen to him more and Kourin compared him to Morikawa. Leon was trying to calm the people down while Misaki looked lovingly at her two children.

"Hoshi and Drake. Along with Ai... I couldn't ask for more beautiful children." Ai reached her hand up, and Drake grabbed a finger with his small hands. Ai's eyes lit up and a smile spread across her face.  
"Don't worry little guys! As your big sister I'll take good care of you!" Aichi asked the others to leave and take Ai. Aichi stayed with Leon and Misaki.  
"You know. With all that's going on, we've forgot about the seed." Leon's eyes widened.  
"That's right. Thankfully nothing has happened thus far. Maybe the person who got the seed overcame it?" Aichi shook his head.  
"Takato even said it himself. The seed takes over their soul, making them fearful, like I was." The three occupants of the room looked at the children.  
"Our fight might be passed onto them." Misaki's eyes widened.  
"N-n-no! That wont happen! They will have a calm and peaceful life! No evil will harm them! We will destroy the seed!" Aichi looked at her sadly.  
"Where there is good, there is also evil. The light can not exist without the dark, and vice versa. We took on the evil, and with a new challenge, comes a new power. If it does go to them, they will handle with more strength." Aichi looked out the window.  
'My only wish is that their strength will be greater than ours...'

* * *

After a while, Ren and Asaka had their child. They named him Nicolas. Aichi and Kourin had their daughter, named Kangetsu. Leon, Ren, and Aichi got a letter saying Kai also had a daughter. Koutei and Yuri got married, but haven't had a kid yet. A few years latter, at card capital.

A young Drake looked out at the stars from the roof of cardcapital, he smiled, his eyes glowing purple.

"Its coming." He got up, and climbed down.

* * *

And that's chapter one! Yeah. This laptop is bad so I wont be able to do the cardfights until I get my school computer. I'm not good with romance or fluff so tell me how I did. I aspire to have the best Cardfight Vanguard Fanfiction on this site. So help me achieve my goal please. If anyone has an OC, once my characters reach the Natonal Championship, I'll use them as the filler battles latter on. They might only be in for a few chapters, but its the best I will be able to do with how busy ill be. Freshman. Yeah. I'll try to have a chapter up every few weeks, but I cant promise anything. Like I said above, if anyone wants to beta, just ask. The first thing Ill send is this chapter, and the second chapter will be the first for Shadows Within.

Review, Follow, Favorite, and image it!

Drake Silver, signing out.


	2. Pilot: Chapter 1

_**Cardfight Vanguard, Messiah Knights!**_

Ready to write another chapter! Its been a while so I'm hoping I can keep up good work. Also, I need a beta. One that can do fluff and romance better than me. Like I said at the end of my first chapter, I want to make this the best it can be. I am using G units and other things from season five so I have more to work with and also so I can be more up to date with skills and other abilities. So please give reviews all criticism is accepted, I want to make this a great story. This is the rebirth, of The Ultimate Limit.

"Hi!" talking

'Hi!' thinking

* * *

Seven beings stood inside a temple. Its walls depicted legends from Shinto Mythology. On the far side of the temple, next to a statue of Amaterasu, was a man in red and silver armor. He held a silver sword with gold and green engravings. Behind him, was a rabbit with a jade jewel on its back and other jewelry. To its right was a copy of it.

To the far side of the temple, which had a statue of Tsukuyomi, was a wolf with white fur and dark blue eyes. Its back was covered slightly with snow. In front of the wolf was a woman, with a heavy brown coat over thin ice blue armor. In her right hand was a scepter with a small snow flake floating above it. Her hair was a dark brown, and her eyes are a light blue, so the hair makes them stand out. She has a smirk, and her eyes have a playful glint to them. Beside the women was a man, with an Ice blue wizards hat and cloak. He held a scepter in his left and and had a sword in his sheath on his right hip. His hair was black, and was specked with snow.

Both men looked at each other from different sides of the temple. Susanoo, the one is silver and red armor, gained a more female appearance. His hair growing down to his mid back, and he got shorter. His eyes became fierce, and angry as he glared at the wizard. The wizards name was Lich, and his expression changed as well. His black hair became blond, and his eyes became more bright, but still retained the bored expression.

"Im going to defeat you! My great grandfather may have lost to you, but ill avenge him!" Lich's expression stayed the same, making Susanoo more angry.

"No need to rush the battle. Your deck is fine, but you lack one thing." Lich grinned slightly.

"What could I be lacking!" Susanoo pointed his sword at Lich.

"A bond with your clan." Susanoo's glare faltered.

"W-what do you mean?" Her voice wavered.

"Oracle Think Tank. You play it well, but its not your clan. I can see it as plain as day. You use it to please you father and grandfather. To be a true Vanguard Fighter, you have to find your clan. So that why I'm going to win this fight." Lich pointed his staff at Susanoo, a large beam of ice blue energy gathering at the tip.

"FINAL TURN!" A beam of energy shot from the ball, enveloping the god and its two rearguards.

* * *

 **One hour latter.**

A limousine started and began driving down a crowed street, several people were standing in a line, leading up to a large dome. Inside the limousine, was a young man. He was 16 and has Blond hair, and purple eyes. He is wearing a white hoodie, and jeans. His skin is pale, and on his belt is a ice blue deck case. He looks out the back, staring at the dome. His name is Drake. His mother is the famous Misaki Tokura, legendary Genisis user. While is father is the Leon Soryu. Leon uses the clan Aqua Force, and is known as one of the greatest card fighters of all time. He has two sisters, one being 20, the other being 10.

"Miss?" A little window opens, revealing a middle age women.

"Yes?" The woman was taping on a tablet.

"I want to go home. Take a break from all the tours." His eyes started to glow.

"Ill take a look at your schedule." He smiled and opened a notebook. Inside of it was names, phone numbers, clan names, different builds and other information.

"Marisa Kudoso. Oracle Think Tank: Susanoo Stride Build. Recommend: Royal Paladin Alfred EXIV build." As he finished writing down the information, the woman finished looking at the schedule.

"I can move your Dark Zone Cardfight Royal Tournament and give you a week off." Drake pulled out a Lifesaver.

"Well miss, a week isn't a long time. I still need to go to school, learn stuff, and hang out with my friends. Deck building. You know I'm only a teenager." The woman sighed.

"Fine. I'll postpone everything to next month." He popped the mint candy into his mouth, grinning.

"Thanks Miss."

* * *

 **Scene change.**

Cars drive down the road, sakura trees in bloom lining the street. Among the hundreds of people walking, one stood out. His hair is a dark red, almost maroon. He's wearing a dark red trench coat, despite the heat, over a blue V neck and jeans. His most noticeable feature though, was his eyes. The left eye was a light red, while the right eye was a dark blue. Nico Suzugamori, son of Ren Suzugamori, principal of Fukuhara High school, and Asaka Narumi, author and house wife. He is a international level player but rarely goes out of his nation, the Dragon Empire. Nico, Ren, and Asaka have rooms at the school but rarely stay there.

As Nico's walking down the sidewalk, he's listening to Ultra Rares newest single, Betting On G. He stops, and looks at a store. The sign reads Card Capital. Its his regular shop, but he visits several throughout the Empire.

As Nico walks in, he is greeted by a black and white cat. Beside the cat is a grey female cat that is feeding four kittens. Nico reaches down and pets the mom.

"So the Assista-cat had his babies huh?" From behind the counter, Leon put down an old book. He has aged well, taking on a beard that is getting a little too gray for his liking, and his hair is longer. He is wearing an outfit similar to what he wore in season two, but blue.

"Yeah. It took a few months but there here. So what have you been up to Nico?"

"Nothing Mr. Soryu. Just a few card fights in some other shops around town."

Their conversations were always like this. Drake being away most of the time on tour made Nico similar to a son to Leon. His daughter was at collage in the same city but never comes over to visit, and his other daughter… She's different.

"Well Im glad your back. I found two new cards for your deck." Nico beamed. His clan, the Suitai, was similar to a legendary clan. He is the only one with enough cards to build a deck. Sometimes, people will find cards though. Some will mail the cards to Nico, while others keep them. Nobody knows where they come from. Drakes clan, the Arctic Force, is sought out by several. People have tried to steal it, buy it, or make their own decks, but never can. By far, Drake is the strongest fighter I've ever met.

"The Suitie, born 8 years ago when… You know, along with the Arctic Force." Nico pulled out his deck, and then his avatar. He stared at it, wondering about its origin.

"Ive heard rumors. Rumors about new clans like ours, but thats the only thing I've heard."

"Every time there is a new clan, or an old one is resurrected, something bad is going to happen. Misaki doesn't want to believe it, but something is coming. The new generation of Vanguards are stronger, so that means a stronger enemy will come. But what do I know. Im just an old shop keeper who lived on an island for too long." As they spoke, their eyes changed. Leons gained a faded purple, while Nico's turned a crimson red. Nico shook his head, and his eyes changed back.

Then suddenly…

"NICO~!" Without hesitation, Nico ducked and a small girl flew right over him. She landed on a standing cardfight table, thankfully nobody was fighting there. The door slid open and revealed another girl. She was older, wearing a tang top and guys shorts. She had a good figure, but was more shapely on her lower part. She put her hands on her knees and tried to catch her breath.

"K-Koma!" *Pant* Pant* "Where… Oh." She stood up and walked up to Nico.

"Hi Nico." Nico started inching towards the door.

"Hi Kiomie." Kiomie smiled and helped the girl, nicknamed Koma, up off the table.

"Im okay~" Koma walked over to Kiomie.

"Sorry I ran of Kiomie. I heard my loves voice and couldn't help myself!" Nico was almost to the door when the girl grabbed his waist.

"Got you~" Kiomie began talking with Leon as Nico tried to pry Koma off him.

* * *

 **Later.**

"Uh… Nico?" He looked up from Vanguard Monthly. He was looking in the Buy section.

"I built a new deck and was wondering if you would help me test it out?" Nico nodded and pulled his deck out in one swift motion.

"Lets get to it." The small girl next to them squealed.

"My love and Kiomie are fighting!" The two fighters made their way to the standing cardfight tables, placing their decks in their respective spots.

"You ready?" Nico asked, a fire in his eyes. Kiomies became intense, like a lions.

"Of course." They both reached for their starters.

"Kiomie. Image it. The battle that is about to start." She nodded.

"Stand up, my Vanguard!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

* * *

And thats chapter one. The next chapter will be longer so don't worry. There might be a few like this, shorter, but ill try to keep each chapter over 3000 words and I won't go over 6000 unless needed. Like I've said, help me to help you. I want this to be the best fan fiction I've wrote so far. Vanguard is my life and is whats given me most of my passion for fan fiction actually. So ill work on it. It will be first person from a spectator whom I shall not mention. If any of you have questions please review and just review afterwords please. I hate not getting them because then it makes me feel like Im doing something wrong.

So Stand, Draw, and RIDE THE VANGUARD! UNTIL NEXT TIME!

Preview:

"Ride the flaming dragon of the moon!"

"You think you stand a chance against my clan?"

"So you came back."

"Who's that? He gives off a bad aura."


End file.
